Caught
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: After Levy's long day, all she wants to do is relax and unwind with a bottle of wine. And maybe have a little fun...but is she alone? And what will happen when her guest is caught in the act? Find out! Love this couple, and wish more of a relationship would develop in the manga. ONE SHOT SMUT xxx


HELLOOOOOOO GUYS! I know, I know, its been waaayyyyyy too long since I updated but things have just been INSANE. You Melt My Heart is still coming along, trust me, and I've got a great full length story on the way too featuring my fav characters ;). In the meantime, this little beauty came out of nowhere, so I wrote it down and decided to post.

On a side note, WHATS GOING ONNN?! Not only did I feel the Fairy Tail movie was a disappointment, but now theres NO MORE FAIRY TAIL :O I think I'm going to die! I know its to let the manga catch up but I just cant cope :,( So in a way I suppose ill be writing more (good maybe xD) But yeah, film - not good. It just seemed like a few normal episodes bunched together. Ahhhhh well.

Still annoyed there has been no further development of character relations too. They touched on Gray/Juvia (but that got forgotten), a brief Elfman/Evergreen moment (Kawaiii) some Gajeel/Levy but only to the usual extent, and then yet again NO Lucy/Natsu, not even a HINT! Im starting to doubt it will ever happen :/

Sorry to ramble. Im soooooo glad for your continued support. Please let me know your thoughts/ideas on this or any of my stories, and your fav manga/anime. Im happy to discuss.

So enjoy, and im back! xD

* * *

As she finally managed to unlock her door, Levy breathed a sigh of relief. The day had been hard, the hours long and all she wished to do was curl up with a good book, read for a little and then rest her eyes. Throwing her bag down on the sofa, she wandered into the kitchen to fix a drink unaware of the eyes watching her gaze.

"Tea or coffee or…ohhh wine!" she giggled to herself. "Why not?" Pouring a reasonably large glass for herself, Levy took a satisfied glug and headed back to the sofa. Placing her glass on the side, she began rooting through her new collection of books to read. Her eyes came upon the novel she hadn't been certain she should buy. It was entitled "A Sensual Affair" and she had only purchased it because she had regarded it as "something to research and nothing more". Of course, she knew that was a total lie. With one final ponder, she decided on reading it. Clearing all other things away, she settled herself down, took another sip of wine and began.

"_He was tall, lean and muscular. He had hard, sexy eyes and thick black hair. I knew he was dangerous. I knew he was forbidden but I couldn't help it. I wanted him. His body called to mine in a way I had never experienced before"_ she read aloud. "That sounds like Gajeel" she giggled. _"As I watched him from the other side of the ballroom, I felt my insides go weak. He was so dominating, taking all that everyone offered, but this only enticed me more. Then he looked up at me, his eyes cutting through mine and I lost my breath…."_ Unconsciously Levy began to shift in her chair. She removed her jacket and socks because suddenly the room felt a little too hot. _"Come back to my room? He asked. I nodded for I could do nothing else. As he led me to his room I felt my anticipation grow. Then when I was inside the door, he was on me, his tongue attacking my mouth. A soft moan escaped my lips as he pushed me toward his bedroom. "I want you" he whispered huskily. I nodded, my body feeling the need…." _Levy's voice was becoming breathier and one hand had begun softly brushing her lips.

"Fuck" he muttered under his breath. Gajeel had not meant it to go this far. After hearing Lucy talk about Levy being home alone for the holidays, he had planned to surprise her with a clean home and then leave, but upon hearing her open the door he had panicked and hidden in her cupboard. Then when she had begun reading, he was going to attempt to sneak out, but he found himself transfixed at the sight of her. She seemed vulnerable, wanton and sexy as fuck. His body was responding, but he didn't care.

"_Now naked, she moaned as he licked her skin in places never touched before by another. He smirked, priming her body so she could handle him. Then when she had come yet again, he guided his thick, throbbing shaft towards her entrance and pushed in the tip"_ By now Levy's hands had travelled the length of her body, pulled down her skirt and panties and were currently softly teasing herself. She had no clue she was being watched, and Gajeel was thankful for that fact because he was certain if she stopped, he would have to go out there and finish her off.

"_He thrust inside her hard and fast. She moaned, loving this new feeling of skin on skin, sex meeting his dick at every thrust…"_ Levy once again trailed off, her own breathy moans taking over. The sight was too much for Gajeel in his constraining outfit. He fumbled around, desperate to let his member free. Unfortunately, his foot caught and with a less than manly scream he came crashing out the cupboard.

"WHAT THE…GAJEEL!" Levy screamed, bolting upright and covering herself with a pillow. Her face was as red as the pillow she was holding and her breathing was still not still. Gajeel stood awkwardly.

"I...erm...i...can explain" he mumbled, trying to avoid her gaze.

"You'd better" she spat. Then, looking down, she noticed the peculiar bulge in his trousers. He'd been watching! And he'd enjoyed it! The dirty little… But Levy stopped. Perhaps it was the alcohol; perhaps it was the fact that she was still horny as hell. But for some reason, she concocted a devilish plan.

"And so I decided to clean up but then you came home and…Levy?" Gajeel stopped as he watched Levy slowly stand. The pillow she had been using to cover herself fell to the floor, but luckily her top covered what needed to stay covered. As she walked toward him he paced backward, wary of the wanton look in her eyes.

"Did you enjoy my little show?" she asked her voice sensual, teasing.

"NO! I...i…ii" he stuttered, continuing to step backward.

"That's funny" she smirked "You say no" she pointed to his lips "But your body says yes"

Without warning, she grinded herself into his cock. He was immobilised, having been backed into a wall and a restrained groan slipped out.

"Levy...ppplease" he begged as she once again let his clothed member brush her naked flesh.

"Aww I think Gajeel is lying to himself" she whispered. "You know who I was thinking about whilst touching myself?" she asked. He shook his head. She leaned in close to his ear, her tongue just missing the lobe.

"You"

With one manly growl Gajeel had switched their positions, pinning Levy to the wall and holding her trapped there. Her husky voice had sent him over the edge. If the little minx wanted it, shed get it.

"Me huh? You dirty bitch" he smirked. "You see what you did to me?" He thrust fully into her, eliciting the sexiest sound he had ever heard. "And not just today Levy, oh no. Every time I see you in one of those damned skirts I get like this and I've had enough"

She could only look at him as he held her steady. Then leaning in, he captured her lips with his in a kiss that was passionate and needy. It left her breathless and when they broke for air she could only look at him with want.

"I'm going to take you Levy. Right here, right now. Unless you tell me to stop. You know I'd never hurt you but geeze, you drive me wild and I don't know if I can restrain myself unless you say" he begged, silently pleading for her to allow him to do this.

She thrust back into him wantonly and looked him in the eye. "I want this too Gajeel. Please don't make me wait. Fuck me" she whispered huskily. It was all he needed. He discarded his clothing within seconds and picked up Levy, carrying her to the bed. Once there, he laid her down gently and came to rest between her legs.

"I'm going to pleasure you Levy, but I need to know what you like and what you don't. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay" she nodded her voice a little timid.

He continued kissing her as he had previously, relieving her fears as slowly she relaxed. He then allowed his hands to roam over her body and up her shirt toward her breasts. To his delight he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra, so he gently began to tease her nipples. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled back to watch her face.

"Do you like that Levi-Chan?" he teased softly. She could only nod in response as the unfamiliar sensations took over her body.

"Oohh Gajeel" she moaned as he pulled at her nipples with a small amount of force.

As she writhed beneath him, Gajeel felt there were too many layers in his way, and so pulling back he gently peeled her shirt off and allowed her breasts to fill his hands. With only her panties and skirt between them now, Gajeel began to feel urgent. He groped her breast roughly and began trailing kisses along her stomach toward her pussy.

"Ahhh Gajeel" Levy moaned as her hips rose off the bed and she began to shiver. Something big was about to happen, she could sense it, she just didn't know what. As his kisses got lower and lower, her breathing became more ragged and her face reddened in a sexy way.

"That's it Levy, moan for me" he stopped just above her clit. "You look so sexy like that, I wonder what will happen if…" Before she had chance to question why he had stopped, she felt something cold and hard rub circles around her sensitive nub. Moaning louder than ever, she bucked against what she rationally concluded was Gajeel's iron finger.

"Ga...ga..." she panted as he slid it up and down her pussy lips, grinning at how wet she was for him. Then without warning, he began to slowly slide it in her, pumping in and out in a gentle rhythm. He built up speed, adding a second iron finger to her tight cunt.

"Oh baby, you should see how hot you look taking my fingers in your pussy" Gajeel growled in appreciation, flicking his fingers around inside her. Levy could only moan in response, the sensations overwhelming her. When Gajeel began licking her clit too she could no longer hold back. Belting his name out from the top of her lungs, Levy experienced the strongest orgasm of her life. He slowly eased out of her, letting her get back to reality.

"Wow" Levy breathed after a while "Gajeel I..." he captured her lips with his in a soft, sensual kiss. His hands roamed over her skin, his dick hard as a rock straining for release.

"Don't speak" he whispered "feel. I love you Levy, and I'm going to show you". With that, he positioned himself at her entrance and allowed the tip to sink ever so slightly in. She let out a breathy moan, surprised that this was all flesh, warm and bumpy, not like the iron he'd used earlier. Here and now, she was getting Gajeel in the raw and she loved it. He allowed an inch to sink in, but it wasn't enough. Thrusting her hips further, Levy used her strength to suck more of him in.

He couldn't quite believe this sexy vixen beneath him was Levy, clearly ready for him. Turned on, he thrust all eight inches inside her and pulled them roughly out only to slam them back in. He was rewarded with dirty words and screams from his lover and he pumped all the harder. Their sexual rhythm went on and on, the gentle loving long forgotten and replaced by their mad fucking. Both seemed to want more, to be further into each other and they became a frenzied tangle of bodies.

They kissed, their tongues battling one another as Gajeel threw Levy's legs over his shoulder and pumped her with abandon. Levy moaned and panted, her arm snaking to the place where they were joined so she could touch and tease. He growled and she moaned, their noises mixing into the kiss. Levy took hold of his balls, rolling them on her palm and earning her a delicious moan.

"Levy…I can't...go on…much longer" Gajeel panted out, his dick already tensing with orgasm. Levy simply smirked and thrust faster into him. With one final push, he filled her cunt with his load, sending her into bliss.

As their breathing evened, Levy touched her hand to Gajeel's chest and looked up at him. "I love you" she muttered softly "always have". He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, absorbing the words he had been longing to here. "And we're doing that again!"


End file.
